Containment,Examination, and Freedom
by Delaneyandherstories
Summary: NOT A LOVE STORY! Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker are main characters. Ahsoka is exposed to a chemical, and ends up in containment and examination, a place she hates. When the real effects of the chemical effects begin, Ahsoka's life takes an unexpected twist. (She was injured during battle, or hurt whatever you want to call it)
1. The suspicion

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaney (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. The poison changes her physically and mentally forever.**

"Were you exposed to anything?" her master asked with a look of concern on his face as he looked over her body. "No Master, I wasn't exposed to chemicals." Ahsoka replied with a sigh. "Are you sure Ahsoka? You seem to be a bit off." Ahsoka's master said as he walked inside the ship. "I'm fine Master!" Ahsoka snapped. "I'm just a little dizzy from this last mission." Ahsoka said as they walked towards the bridge. "Ahsoka, I'm just worried." Anakin said, stopping the sixteen year old in the hallway, grabbing her forearm. "I know Master." Ahsoka said , shrugging off his hand. Finally the bridge was upon them.

They were greeted with a hologram of Master Yoda. "Changed your course has the mission report later you can." Master Yoda said before continuing,"Go to the medical containment and examination base of Felucia you will. Bring the doctor there you will." the Grand Master said with a solemn face. "Yes Master. However, I must ask you why" Anakin asked the Grand Master. "Used the doctors research can be" replied Master Yoda. Ahsoka and Anakin both bowed as the transmission disappeared.

"Ahsoka, since we're going to a medical facility, I think it would be wise to get you a check up. Just to be safe." Ahsoka's Master said looking down on his young padawan. Ahsoka stopped dead and looked startled. "Master, I think that is really unnecessary." Ahsoka said, running to catch up with her master. "Ahsoka, ever since we got back from the mission, you've been getting paler.". Her master said this with a stern voice. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Master, don't you think you're over reacting?" Ahsoka said, "Maybe its just my blood sugar." Ahsoka said , trying to convince her master. He stopped and began to consider this possibility. "Master, I have had issues with my blood sugar before" Ahsoka said before continuing. "I don't have diabetes, but I have had issues.".

"Do you have any other issues asides from paleness?" Anakin Skywalker asked as he turned to face her. "I'm a bit dizzy, that's all." Ahsoka said, silently praying that he wouldn't press anymore on the matter. "Alright, I want you to go to the mess hall and eat. Then we'll see how you feel and look. If you look or feel any better, you don't have to see the doctor.". Her master said. "Thank you Master!" Ahsoka said, bowing gratefully, and began running down the hall.


	2. Side Effects

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaney (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. She takes a journey she never thought possible.**

** Chapter 2: Side Effects  
**

Ahsoka had been exposed to something. She had been lying to her master. While fighting the werecat doctor, she had gotten a cut on her back from its claws. Then she had been thrown back into some beakers. Every single one of them had shattered. So she couldn't tell which one she had been exposed to. When she felt for a cut, there was none. Her master hadn't mentioned a cut on her back, so there wasn't a cut, just a regular old scar.

Checking her scar in the mirror, she noticed the "scar" underneath her left shoulder blade. "Master must have thought that this is just another scar." Ahsoka thought as she began prodding it. She winced. It felt like an open wound. But it wasn't. "This is a seriously fast acting like I'm not even orange anymore." Ahsoka thought as she began looking for concealer. "Maybe I should go see the examiner. They would probably know whats wrong with me. If they don't, then they'll throw me in containment AND cannot happen." Ahsoka decided as she began applying the powder.

"If I can apply enough of this, maybe I can cover up my paleness.". It was working. If she could ignore her starting-to-ache back,small headache, and dizziness, she could act like a normal person. If only. Rubbing her temples, Ahsoka lay down and felt sleep take over her body. "I can't go to sleep, Master would worry."Ahsoka thought, "Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes.". She thought before she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A Rude Awakening

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaney (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. She takes a journey she never thought possible.**

** Chapter 3 :A Rude Awakening**

A rude awakening. "AHSOKA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?". Anakin. Ahsoka bolted up in bed. White lights came from all directions. "She's awake!" people began celebrating and shouting. Ahsoka was still trying to get her eyes to adjust when her master gave her a hug. Pain shot out from all nerves in her back. She sat there tears streaming down her face. A sad sight. All of a sudden, someone pushed her back down to a lying position, and people were stabbing needles into her. Her eyes were beginning to adjust. Everything was white which meant that they had landed on Felucia. It also meant that she was a were a bunch of different doctors and nurses. But they were all wearing Hazmat suites. Why?

The doctors and nurses were still shouting things. "Ahsoka honey, can you speak to us?" One of the nurses asked with a look of compassion on her face. "Um...ya sure. Can somebody please tell me whats going on?"Ahsoka asked the large mass of people gathered around her bed. "You were in a coma for a couple weeks." One of the doctors said. "Can somebody get her a mirror?" another doctor said. Immediately, somebody had a mirror in her hand. The person she saw in the mirrior was not the same person she had seen when she had gone to sleep.


	4. Realization

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaney (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. She takes a journey she never thought possible.**

** Chapter 4: Realization **

Stunned. Amazed. On the brink of tears. Disbelief. Anger. Fear. Shock. She couldn't breathe. So many emotions bombarded her. It was like she was being punched in the gut. Like you cant breathe, you cant think. Blankness comes across your mind. From the fear comes adrenaline. The mirror was shaking, its reflected object terrorized. Her breathing was stuck in her throat.

A white flowing dress was visible on her shoulders and her chest. Her montals and leku were gone. White hair with blue streaks replaced them. New icy blue eyes replaced her former baby blue eyes. Her skin was different as well. White as snow, the dress was barely visible against her skin. The kind of bright white that still glows even after you turned off the lights. Her lips were blue. Electric blue. She was completely changed.

She put the shaking mirror down. "How did this happen? How did I get here?". She knew the answer to the first question. "According to the doctors, you were exposed to a chemical. Why didn't you tell me about this Ahsoka? We could have helped you earlier!" Ahsoka's master said, raising his voice before calming down. He didn't want to scare her even more then she already was.

"I sensed your heart was being strained, and when I tried to wake you, your wouldn't open your eyes. I was so worried about you Ahsoka." Ahsoka's master answered. The doctors had gone back to their work. "I know Master, I didn't mean to scare you. To be honest, I don't really know how to react to this." Ahsoka said, waving her hands in the air. "I went from being a Troguta, to a human." or so she thought "What kind of poison does that to you?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her large eyes.

She took a deep breath in. "When am I going to be able to get out of here?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms. So many questions, not enough answers. "We don't know.", one of the doctors dropped in."When we figure out what you have, and if its contagious...Well, it all depends on the lab results." he said, before returning to his data pad. Ahsoka shifted her attention to her Master.

Suddenly serious she asked, "Master, does anyone else know? Does the Republic know?". Ahsoka's voice came out as a strained whisper. "All the Council knows, is that you were taken to the ICU. Nothing more, nothing less." Anakin said, putting his hand on her knee. Then the question came out. "Am I still going to be able to become a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked. This was the question that scared her. "It all depends on the results Ahsoka. We tried to interrogate the doctor that created the poison, but it wouldn't talk." Her Master said, with sorrow in his eyes.

A doctor cleared his throat, interrupting. "Miss. Tano, your results are in."


	5. The results

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaney (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. She takes a journey she never thought possible.**

** Chapter 5: The results**

The doctor began to remove his helmet. "What you were exposed to is not contagious." Ahsoka let out an enormous sigh, along with everyone else in the room. "However, there was an interesting twist in your DNA. it appears that something has messed with the delicate balance. No only has it turned you human. but it has done something we cant identify." the doctor said, standing over her, while everyone else took off their suits. "We will begin physical testing as soon as we are able. Which should be in three hours. Please be ready, and prepare yourself." He said coldly, before turning way and leaving.

Ahsoka crossed her arms.'Great. Even more. Why cant this nightmare end already?she thought to herself before turning to Anakin. "Master, what do you think will happen?" Ahsoka asked, fear hinted in her voice. "I think you will be fine." Master Anakin Skywalker replied to his nervous padawan. ""What do you think is identified in my DNA "She asked, her voice shaking slightly. "I...I'm not sure Ahsoka..." her master said, sympathy written all over his face. Ahsoka curled up in the sheers. Time and people appeared to fly by. Soon three hours had passed, and they were ready for her. "Miss. Tano, we're ready for you." The doctor said.

She unraveled herself from the sheets, and for the first time in twdo months, she took her first steps. The gown went past her feet."Are you okay? Do you need help walking?" her master asked, rushing to her side. "No thanks Master, I can do this on my own." And with that, she took her first steps. She was wobbly for the first few steps, but then she was able to stand perfectly on her own. She began following the doctors as they led her down a hallway. Anakin leaned in, and whispered to Ahsoka "Don't worry, I wont let them make you do anything you don't want to.". He looked her in the eye. "Thanks Skyguy,thanks for reassuring me." she said, her low whisper barley audible.

Ah yes, here we are." the main doctor said, showing Ahsoka a door that led into a room with lots of different objects. She walked in, her dress flowing and fluttering around her bare feet. As she turned around,door slammed shut. Suddenly, they appeared before her, behind a large glass wall. They took their seats, all except Anakin.

" Okay Ahsoka, first we are going to test your former skills. Use the force to levitate that red ball. "A doctor said, through the intercom. She did as she was told. Ahsoka breathed a breath of relief. She Could still have the force. The doctors wrote something down on their data pads. "Good. Now I want you to do three back hand springs. All went flawlessly.

"Perfect, now we're going to do the actual tests. We know that whatever was changed in your DNA, affects your body physically." A doctor said, looking up from his data pad. "So we have a few things here and later on, for the last test, we have a different room. Okay?" the doctor said, looking up from his data pad. All the doctors were humans. "Uh...ya sure. Whatever helps you guys out." Ahsoka replied, shrugging. "Right now, you see that clear large glass tank in the corner, full of water?"

"Uh yep

"Good, I need you to submerge yourself in it"

"Okay, whatever you say." Ahsoka aid, walking over to the tank. She climbed to the top of the stairs and began walking in.


	6. Test One

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaney (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. **

** Chapter 6: Test one**

There were steps leading into the glass tank. 'One step, two step.' Ahsoka thought to herself, before long, the water was up to her waist. The dress floated around her aimlessly. She kept walking in. Soon the water was up to her neck. All except for her head was submerged."Deeper?" Ahsoka asked . Yes, you have to be COMPLETLY submerged. Do you feel anything" A doctor asked, before Ahsoka could dip her head into the water. "No, I don't feel anything. "Ahsoka said, before taking a large deep breath, and completely submerging herself. That's when it all began.


	7. Test two

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaneyandherstories (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. **

** Chapter 7: Test two**

A burning pain. A fire exploded on her neck and breasts close to her lungs. An internal fire. Her hears hurt too. She felt something growing in front of them. A pale small fin began to develop. Her hands , they too began to develop a flap of her skin. It all hurt. But the most fire was in her legs, hip, and feet. her bones, they were shifting. Conjoining as one. The mussels began moving to keep up with the bones. Her nerves were on overload. Her screams were muffled by the water. She went up for a breath of air. However, when she tried to take a breath, her lungs wouldn't work. So, she kept herself submerged. She could feel her master worry for her, as he could feel her pain. Above, she could hear her name being called, but she couldn't risk anything. By now, the pain had numbed.

Gills ran from her neck and covered her breasts, they acted as a bra. Her eye lids became translucent, so she could see where she was swimming. Beautiful blue gill designs appeared under her eyes. Last but not least, the tail. Where her human legs were, an amazing dark purple, dark blue, and black tail appeared. The fin and tail astounded her. All the time, her new gills went to work, filtering out the oxygen. All the while, the doctors had to reason with Anakin Skywalker so that he wouldn't interrupt the process. Her mouth agape, it was easy to point out her now slightly larger incisors. She was beautifully terrifying.

Ahsoka tried to calm herself down, by trying to reason with herself. She could feel her master worry about her. She sent him a message through the force.'_Master, I'm fine. Please stop worrying. Don't worry about me. True, I was in a lot of pain, but now I'm fine." _Ahsoka sent the message, praying that he got it. "_I'm just worried Ahsoka." _a voice said in her head. Finally, she sensed him calm down.

She looked at herself from top to bottom. Sheer amazement took over her body. She knew what she was, she just couldn't believe it. Her dress floated aimlessly around her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

'I've got to get out of here!' Ahsoka thought to herself as she struggled to climb out of the large tank, and up the steps. She sunk back into the water and gave one flip of the tail, and she was launched out of the water.

She landed on the floor, gasping. She felt the pain return, this time not as strong. Her legs, neck, and breasts began to hurt again. Not to mention the internal fire that raged, her lungs burned and ached. Her ears and hands returned to normal. The doctors watched wide eyed. Her Master looked on in pain as the sixteen year old returned to "normal".

She was completely dry when she looked at her body, supported by her rolled over and stood up. The doctors were writing and typing like crazy. Finally, a doctor come over the intercom. "We will look into that later. Right now, we need you to step into that dark box." He said, and with that the room went silent.


	8. Fire and its glow

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaneyandherstories (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. **

** Chapter 8: tests three and four**

Ahsoka walked onto pitch black darkness. She could sense that there was a camera watching her from inside the box. A millisecond later, she began to glow. Her skin and white hair glowed brightly. The only dark part on her, were the stripes in her hair. 'Gee, this is going to help with a lot of sneaky missions.' Ahsoka thought to herself sarcastically while rolling her glowing eyes.

Suddenly, a voice called out into the darkness. "Now try to control the glow." a doctor or someone said, through a hidden intercom.

Ahsoak began to concentrate on dimming her shine. First, nothing happened. Then, little by little the glow disappeared. Finally, her glow was gone, and she belened in with the rest of the room. Ahsoka was allowed out of the room, and was greeted with blinding lights. It took her eyes a while to adjust. There were a few more tests, but nothing happened.

"Due to your interesting results or your most incredible tests, we are going to try something extreme. We want you to light your self of on fire."

"What?! No! I'm not doing that! Are you insane or something?" Ahsoka said, taking a step back.

"Don't worry, your dress is fire proof, it wont burn off."

"Why is this logical?" Ahsoka asked sarcasm laced her tone. She was to preoccupied to notice the match in her anger. Anakin didn't notice it either.

"Because we say it is." a doctor siad, with an evil look in his eye. By now, Anakin was loosing it. Then, Ahsoka caught fire.


	9. A decision

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaneyandherstories (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. **

** Chapter 9: A decision **

**At first, it felt like nothing, then , it felt like she was in an oven. Heat and flames engulfed her. Soon, she was a figure of fire. she oculd feel the hear, but no pain.**

Ahsoka watched as her body caught hair was burning, but she could see that it was still in tact. Her body was burning, but she was safe. Her body could absorb the fire. She could absorb its power.

A voice entered the room, "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine , but you wont be as soon as I get my hands on you!" Ahsoka threatened. Very un-Jedi like.

"Just try to control the flame."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She could feel the energy of the fire. She took control. She was in control.

Ahsoka began to lower the flame. She could feel the energy fo the fire. She took control. She WAS in CONTROL. 'I'm in control.' she repeated to herself over and over agin. The flame came to lower, till it was finally gone. The flame died, but she was alive.

"Great job! Now to the final test." A doctor said, acting like nothing bad happened, and got ready to leave for the other room.

"No. NO. I WON'T GO WITH YOU. I WON'T DO ANYMORE OF THESE. I COULD HAVE DIED." Ahsoka shouted at the researchers with Anakin.

As Anakin came to Ahsoka's side, she could feel his anger rolling off him. Through clenched teeth, Anakin managed to get out, "I agree with Ahsoka. She could have died. No more tests."

"Just one more, then shes done with all of the tests." a doctor pleaded and tried to reason.

"It's all up to Ahsoka." Anakin said, sighing. "How do you feel?" Anakin asked her, concern in his eyes. Ahsoka looked at her Master, like he had two eyes. Sighing, she gave in. "Okay. This last one, thats it."


	10. The runway

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaneyandherstories (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. **

** Chapter 10: The runway**

The doctors led Ahsoka and her master down a couple of hallways, and they passed a couple of doors. Finally, they came upon the door.

Just like the last time, Ahsoka was the only one in the room. This one was different. It was enormous. She looked up, the ceiling was three miles up above her. The width was five miles. The doctors and her master would be watching from a box. The floor had like the clone training, raised themselves.

Ahsoka walked to the center of the room. There she stood. Alone and brave. Suddenly, the floor beneath her began to rise. Along with twenty other her tiles began to rise. They were about one foot in width and one foot in diameter. They formed a small platform with a long runway behind it.

"For this last test, we need you to turn around and walk down this runway, turn around and run back. After you reach the end of the platform, we need you to jump off. If you are scared about smashing into the ground, you won't, we can inflate the floor. So you wont be scared." the strange doctor said, before shutting down the intercom. Even Ahsoka could feel the suspense in the room.

She began walking. As she was walking, she began to think about today. ' Today,I've learned more about me then I ever thought possible. I'm not anything known. I AM the unknown.' she thought as she reached the end of the long runway.

Ahsoka began to run. It was her new body, it was making her faster. It was enhancing her. As she ran, she felt pain begin to gather. She could even feel it on her sensitive skin. Her breathing was even, even though she was running 54 MPH, faster then anyone ever before. She could feel the cool air running over her. Her eyes developed a hardening to withstand the wind from drying them out.

Finally, she was at the end of the platform, when she looked down, there was no cushion.


	11. The last test

** Containment, Examination, and Freedom by:Delaneyandherstories (the name might change, I tend to do that a lot)**

** In this story, Ahsoka Tano is exposed to a chemical while fighting a werecat doctor and ends up in containment and examination. A place that she hates. **

** Chapter 11: The last test**

Her body was prepared. That small pain became excruciating, Thats an understatement. It was like being clenched her white teeth and felt hot tears threaten her eyes. Her dress had thin long straps and it completely exposed her back. As she was plummeting, she felt a hot liquid. It was the blood from her open wound. She felt the wind flow through her elbow length hair. Even though she looked like a total mess, she was graceful as Hell. Everything she did would have entranced anyone.

The pain escalated as she fell. She felt something leave her body, starting from her legs, it left her body through her back. None of her Jedi training could have ever prepared her for this pain. However, she did feel something she couldn't see. It could feel the wind, whatever it was. it was also large, very large. The wound miraculously healed. The pain was there, and it felt sharp.

The wet large unknown object was dry, courtesy to falling at two hundred MPH. The hard ground was approaching. Fast. She was less then five hundred feet from death. Her brain was frozen, and she knew that if she tried to land safely, she wouldn't. She wouldn't live to see another day. Suddenly, her instincts kicked in.

Thats when she realized what that strange thing was that came out of her back. They were wings. Her instincts kicked in, and they took control. Her brain told her to flap them, it was an odd sensation. They felt foreign. a first, she had trouble with timing the flaps to be in sync; with 3 seconds of practice, she was flapping at the same time.

The doctors and Anakin watched on in Amazement as Ahsoka pulled up at the last second. She was now flying above the uncovered and unprotected lab floor that Anakin had become so enraged about. All emotions were forgotten and tossed to the wind.

She felt the power of the large white feathered wings. It was a new experience, and a wild one. She felt the dress flow around her feet. Just as she was about to crash, she pulled up. Ahsoka loved to feeling of the wind in her hair, and the way she could get away from everything. Ahsoka was doing something no other intelligent life form could do.

Mean while, Anakin stared wide eyed at Ahsoka as she gracefully danced in the air. She was performing stunts never ever seen by anyone ever before. It was hard to believe that just three minutes ago, she had never thought this was possible. She dove and dipped, swooping around extremely close to the ground. 'What has my Padawan become?' Anakin thought to she was gliding past the doctors and her Master, she looked into his eyes, and fell to the ground.


End file.
